Roses
by happiness and love
Summary: Was supposed to be a Valentine's Day tribute but looks like it's far too late. V day Oneshot. Rin receives something she really likes for Valentine's Day and the sender could only be a certain somebody.


Anime: Inuyasha

Type: Oneshot

Genre: Romance

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

Long black lashes parted, revealing two very sleepy eyes. Rin groaned softly, she really had no wish to get up at all. She had worked all night on her news column, which was due for submission today and had only gone to bed less than 3 hours ago. Which was why she was cranky and the incessant buzzing of the doorbell was getting on her nerves.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

' God, please make the person get lost.' She squirmed in her bed. It was nice and comfy.

Bzzt. BZZT!

The irritating buzzing went on despite her prayer to God Almighty. Sleepily, she sat up straight in her bed. She turned her head and stared at the hanging wall clock.

0900.

It was only nine am in the morning. Who in their right mind would look for her at this unearthly hour? It was far too early for her to get up. As a freelance writer, she had the liberty to wake up anytime she liked and do whatever she wished at her own time with no fixed schedule. To Rin, nine am was ridiculously early.

BZZT. BZZT.

The buzzer buzzed even more angrily and there were loud noises coming from the corridor. What in the world was going on? Rin reluctantly crawled out of bed and headed to the living room while running her fingers through her long black locks, which she was sure, was tangled and messy. The 24 year old woman threw the door open and was about to give a piece of her mind to whomever was standing there when she received the shock of her life.

" Miss Satonaka Rin?"

An effeminate man stood at her door with a large bouquet of exquisitely wrapped white roses. Behind him was an entire army of men with many many more lovely coloured roses. Rin stared at them, agog. She nodded dumbly.

" Hi! Happy Valentine's Day! I'm Jakotsu and we're from Shichinintai hana-ya! We have a delivery for you!"

The Jakotsu man thrust the large bouquet in her hand and signaled the rest of the men to move the flowers into her house.

Before she could even respond, there were people trooping into her house with flowers. It was an amazing sight. Rin stood aside with her handheld bouquet as she contemplated her thoughts. So today was Valentine's Day huh. Looks like she really had been too busy to remember. Nonetheless, the sender of these flowers apparently had not forgotten the occasion or her little remark. She had casually remarked that it would be wonderful for any woman to receive 999 bouquets of 99 roses for Valentine's Day.

She never thought he would remember something as ridiculous as this. She never thought he would really do this for her She never thought he would have been this romantic. It suddenly dawned on her that she had not seen him in close to a week due to both their work commitments. There was a sudden longing to see him.

It was so obvious who the sender of the flowers was. No one else would have known her wish; no one else had that kind of money to afford to buy this for her. Rin was certainly very shocked. She thought he had disliked Valentine's Day.

" Miss Rin. That's all the 999 bouquets. May I say that you are one very lucky woman. Never in my entire career as a florist have I seen such a large gift. It's just so romantic!"

He sighed to himself.

It was true was it not? She really was a very lucky woman. Rin entered the house only to see the living room packed full with roses in every corner. It was so beautiful. She loved roses, their wonderful elegance and symbolism, their colour and their wonderful, gentle fragrance.

A beep suddenly came from her cell phone. It was a message.

Message:

Happy Valentine's Day, my beloved.

Sender: Sesshomaru

A short, sweet, simple message, but she knew he truly loved her.

A/N: sweet no? haha. Please review. Erm, and the story is a RinSess pairing if you haven't actually realized -.- so if you object to the pairing, I'm really sorry, but I do like it. And if you think the story is a bit illogical, don't worry, I as the writer don't exactly think it's logical either (: I'm bored and homebound.


End file.
